


When You Feel My Heat Look Into My Eyes

by Jayenator565, Mac_Aroni, Natali1798



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #ClexaWeek2017, ;/, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Magic, Modern AU, Supernatural Elements, demon, honestly it's really just fluff, so being the nerds we are...there's now quite a bit of, soooo, technically they are roommates, very very minor almost nonexistent blood play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Aroni/pseuds/Mac_Aroni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali1798/pseuds/Natali1798
Summary: After the stress of midterms was finally over and a late night of arguing with what was probably soon to be her ex, Lexa wanted nothing more than to sleep. A bonding mark, ancient runes, and an ever curious demon with little regard for personal space was not very high on her to-do list but then again Clarke thinks she should always be high on Lexa's to-do list.





	1. Treat You Better

Speech

"" - normal

_''- thoughts_

**""- powers/non human form** _  
_

_**telepathic bond** _

 

 

Lexa could hardly retain her groan when she walked up the porch stairs and could still hear the music pumping through the closed door to her house. She could practically feel the bass vibrating through her boots. She promised, _Anya_ promised. The party was supposed to be done by two in the morning but here she was at freaking three forty-five a.m. and the party was still going as strong as ever.  

She sighed. She pinched her brow. She began to countdown from ten allowing the tension to drain away as much as possible and then...she entered her house.

Damn if she thought the music was loud before- shit. Thank goodness she lived in the corner lot of the neighborhood which had a relatively large amount of land. Still there was no way she wasn’t going to get some kind of noise complaints come morning. There were bodies dancing all through her living room, the space reeked of sweat, vodka and gin and who knows what else. Turning her head she caught the eye of a freshman and his group of friends looking for all the world as if they had seen a ghost. Probably some seniors had caught them in a prank. She made her way over to them recognizing a few faces.

“Aden, Tris what the hell are you guys doing here, I thought this party was for upperclassmen!” She had to yell to be heard over the music and loitering but it seems her cousin heard her when he cupped his hands to his mouth and leaned forward.

“Anya invited us but we didn’t think it would be this many people!”

The poor boy’s hands were shaking and she figured he must have had way too much to drink, she grabbed him by the arm, motioning to Tris and their friends and led them all outside, “You guys ok? You look pale as a sheet kiddo.”

Aden took deep breaths to compose himself before nodding, “Y-yeah just...been a long night is all.”

She eyed each of them noticing the relief they felt the moment they exited her house and figured something probably shook them up a bit too much, “Ok well if you’re all good start heading back to campus. It’s just a five minute drive, I can take you or-”

“N-no!” Tris exclaimed much to Lexa's surprise. Aden cut in, “Uh no we got it. I drove us here I can get us back no problem.”

“...okaayy...” She agreed albeit dubiously, “Shoot me a text when you guys get back ok?”

He handed off his keys to another of his friends she vaguely remembered meeting, Artigas, before turning to hug her as the group went towards his dad’s jeep, “Ok.”

She squeezed him back briefly and sighed, something was definitely off and they didn’t seem drunk, “You’re absolutely certain you’re ok?”

“Yeah Lex. I’ll be fine.”

She let him go and watched as he walked towards the driver’s side door and got in. Well that leaves five less people for her to worry about. Now to clear the rest.

She went back in, narrowly avoiding a making out couple she made sure to nudge towards the door with her elbow. Reaching along the back wall she narrowly avoided the discarded red solo cups and made her way to the fuse box.

Voices yelled in surprise as they were all plunged into darkness and a lone yell permeated their panic, “PARTY’S OVER! Everybody get the _fuck_ out of my house before I call the FUCKING COPS!”

Now normally she may have handled this with a bit more grace and poise but she had been stressing all last week about her midterms, her sister abruptly decided to come over a few days ago to sleep over by her instead of in her assigned student housing and thrust this grad student party upon her abode. She had just come back from a date where Ontari again refused to respect her wishes to take things slow and threatened to break up with her and quite frankly she was just over this entire month.

So yes she yelled and threatened to call the cops because that was the fastest way she could think of to finally get some peace and quiet. Low and behold the young adults in all their stages of drunkenness and debauchery exited her house in a matter of minutes leaving just her sheepish sister and their friends behind.

Lincoln attempted to approach her, ever the peacekeeper but he tripped over his own feet before Bellamy and Raven were able to reach out and grab him, sending him down on one knee groaning at the sudden change in height.

Anya and Octavia giggled from where they were draped over each other by the bottom of the staircase and Miller shook his head at the lot of them before turning to Lexa apologetically, “Lexa-”

“Don’t Miller, just don’t.”

She walked past all of their guilty faces and made her way down to her basement area where Aden and his group had emerged from earlier. Fumbling around she reached blindly till she found the light switch and let out a small smile at her success. At this point she would take every victory granted to her. She proceeded down the stairs and didn’t bother to look at the assortment of empty snack bags and other litter on the floor. She walked past her lounge couch, thankful the TV was still in tact and to the small storage area next to her washing machine and dryer.

Reaching into the cupboard she grabbed her two old sleeping bags and the duffel bag containing her blow up mattress and tried to juggle everything into her arms. She was definitely not making two trips. Crossing back behind her couch she felt her foot knock something down and sighed, thankful at least that she hadn’t stubbed her toe against something like the metal edge of her table tennis set up that she could only guess was taken down for beer pong or some other variation of it.

Juggling the bulging load in her arms she managed to peer down and noticed that she had knocked over a candle. One of her favorite candles and by the looks of the slight dripping of the wax around its head it had been lit. In fact a number of them had been and she found herself standing in some kind of circular pattern that she prayed was made with chalk and not some other, more permanent utensil.

Ok deep breaths, deep breaths, “You will not murder your sister, you will not murder your sister…”, She sighed noting just another thing she’d have to clean once she woke up. Thank goodness it was a weekend. Maybe if she woke up early she could have the place cleaned and make a trip to the mall to replace some of her candles.

She kept chanting her new mantra back up the stairs and deposited the sleeping arrangements for her friends on the floor, “I don’t want anyone to disturb me unless the house is on fire or one of you is fucking dying, got it?”

Miller was quick to grab the sleeping bags and nodded dutifully, “I’ll take care of these guys.”

Without a look back she was up the steps to her room and her friends could breath a bit easier knowing they had survived the wrath of the commander for now at least. Raven leaped off the stair banister and Miller was quick to drop his load and catch her before she broke, something.

“Hey wait,” Bellamy said with a shake, “aren't we forgetting some people?”

They all soon had their answer when yelped sounded from upstairs and Jasper and Monty came hurdling down from the second floor, “note to self,” the Asian boy muttered, “never pass out drunk in Lexa's bed.”

 

\--

 

The next morning she woke up with the persistent buzzing of her phone. Reaching out she saw it wasn’t any kind of alarm reminding her of some activity she had planned but rather a number of texts and missed phone calls from Ontari herself. She huffed and had half a mind to chuck the damn device into the wall but withheld from her urges. She wasn’t about to buy one of those new exploding phones and she was even less likely to buy the ones with the overly priced earphones without cords.

She stretched, easing the kinks in her lower back and loosening her neck before looking at her phone again. Five in the morning meaning she roughly got less than one hour of sleep. Nope, that was not going to fly on her break before starting her research project with Professor Vie. The sun wasn’t even fucking up yet. More sleep, definitely need more sleep but first a pressing urge in her bladder was making itself known.

She rolled onto her side messily and ambled up doing a full body stretch to her ceiling before giving a wide mouthed yawn.  Something seemed to pop back into place and she rolled her shoulder hoping she didn’t just accidentally break something but honestly the brunette was too tired to care. Walking to the connecting bathroom in her room, she didn’t even notice her phone was still in her hand until she went to pull down her pajama bottoms and found one hand obstructed. At the same time the damned thing decided to buzz with yet another text from the girl she was really considering breaking things off with at this point.

She sat herself down and breathed a sigh of relief, placing the phone on the corner of the wash basin. After wiping, flushing and washing her hands she finally looked down to the texts, “Not like anything she’s gonna say will really change much.”

They were both miserable in their tentative relationship, if it could even be called that, and yet both were also too stubborn and prideful to admit that they just couldn’t mesh well as anything more than teammates on the soccer field. That was how they met after all, introduced when Lexa decided to try out for a more physically strenuous extracurricular activity. One highly intense adrenaline filled game saw them drunkenly making out at the celebratory party and suddenly weekly dates were their thing. Last night was their fifth date and yet still they hadn’t called it quits-

The door to the bathroom slammed shut making her jump, “What the…” She hadn’t bothered to close the thing herself because her bedroom door was closed and locked to keep her drunken friends downstairs out. She turned and saw the small window above the shower was in fact open but she definitely had not felt a breeze. At least nothing that would have slammed her door like that. Raising a brow she walked over to the door. As she placed a hand on the door knob a second later saw her hopping back with a yelp, “What the actual fuck?”

It shocked her! The doorknob actually shocked her. Filled with anger she charged the door and banged as loudly as she could, “JASPER I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY WHEN I GET OU-”

The lights flickered suddenly and she rolled her eyes, “Real mature guys! Let me out of the bathroom or I swear I will decapitate you all!”

**_...ffiieesssttyyy_ **

A chill wrapped around her body leaving her shivering, what the hell was Raven doing to mess with her room temperature controls? The lights stopped their flickering then to completely leave her in darkness and she put her hands up in exasperation, “Great job guys, you broke the fuse box!”

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to create some kind of heat. She swore she could see her breath coming out in puffs everytime she exhaled. In a whirl it felt as though a jolt had entered her body and she closed her eyes with a gasp, opening them to see a red ooze falling down her mirror.

“Ok…. well clearly this is the part where I realize I’m dreaming…”, Just close your eyes she thought to herself, just wake up.

She shut her eyes, counting down from ten and when she opened them the room was normal temperature, the door was propped open as if it had never been banged shut. All seemed right with the world, until of course she turned to her mirror.

There written in what looked like blood were the words... **_Yooouuu deeesseeerrvvee betttteeerrr, Lexxxaaaa…_ **

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were not gonna upload this till everything was nice and finished being written but in light of certain things here you go early upload. 
> 
> If you like it please let us know this is just a random prompt that we could not stop writing
> 
> PS. Yes we are very aware of the cheesiness of that summary we were giggling as we typed it


	2. Games and Healing Rituals

 

Lexa woke up the next day refreshed, house surprisingly clean and vacated. All seemed well. But if asked her friends may be compelled to disagree.

In fact, collectively, after that night's fiasco and fallout they hadn’t seen the girl they nicknamed Commander for more than an hour in the last 4 weeks. As far as they could tell Lexa didn’t seem to be actively avoiding them no matter how upset she had been at the state she had found her house in after Anya’s party. Still they were beginning to worry.

“The whole reason I decided to sleep over those few days was to make sure she didn’t go and isolate herself and now she’s probably more of a recluse than ever.” Anya ranted.

Bellamy took a bite of his apple and nodded in agreement, in trying to help it seemed she had accidentally pushed her adopted sister away. If there was one thing Bellamy and Anya could relate on it was the concern they both felt for their little sisters.

Their heads turned at the sound of an annoyed sigh courtesy of one Raven Reyes. Anya had to stop herself from trying to strangle the annoyance that was her best friend.

“Something to add Rae?”

Raven sighed again, this time with a smirk, “I did say the party was a horrible idea, even if the original venue was canceled last moment and Lexa agreed there was no way only the few of us were going to contain a party of that size.”

Lincoln and Octavia came up behind the studying engineer and set their trays of food down and Lincoln nodded at hearing what she had said, “Raven has a point. We shouldn’t have pressured Lexa into having it at her place to begin with.”

His girlfriend agreed with him easily, “Yup. I still can’t believe she was so stressed about it that she went and cleaned the entire place while we were knocked out.”

Miller hummed from beside the girl’s brother, “Hmm so what should we do now? Clearly forcing our presence wasn’t the best call.”

“Oh please,” Anya scoffed, “It was going fine until the party happened.”

“How about we all go support her at the big game against Mt Weather Uni?” Monty suggested from his seat to Anya’s left

“See that’s some good input, Octavia will be playing too anyway, then we can all invite ourselves over after they win for some celebration drinks and chill.”

Raven shook her head at the plan, “Or we could just talk to her, see if she even wants to hang with us at her place instead of forcing our way in.”

Bellamy turned to her, “How are we forcing our way in? We’re just going to follow her back to her place.”

Octavia rolled her eyes at the eldest of them, “And what if she has plans? Remember Ontari? Her girlfriend? I don’t know about you guys but I never like it when my plans with Lincoln get disrupted.”

“Actually,” Jasper piped up from where he was casually leaning against the wall near the table so he could use the power outlet for his phone, “Rumor has it they broke up a few days ago.”

The table of young adults paused for a moment until Anya sprang up, “That little bitch-”, but Jasper, Lincoln and Miller went to intercept her, “Hey from how I heard it Lexa was the one to break up with her, I don’t know if there was any heartbreak or foul play involved but everyone said Lexa seemed pretty chill about the whole deal.” Jasper added seeing how ready Anya was to pummel Ontari into the ground

“Wait wait, Anya you know I’ll be the first with you to wail on that bitch if she hurt little Lex but,” Raven said also vacating her seat, “Jas you said Lexa broke up with her, how would you even know that? Ontari definitely wouldn't publicize the fact that she got dumped. And Lexa would never have broadcast that no matter how they split up. Did it happen like in public? Lexa’s a very private person normally.”

Monty nodded, “Yeah that doesn’t sound like her at all.”

“Well you guys could always ask her yourselves,” Lincoln piped in pointing behind them, “She’s right over there.”

Sure enough there was Lexa clutching a drink she had probably just purchased from the vending machine in front of her, standing with her best friend Murphy next to a very attractive blonde that she proceeded to give said drink to.

They watched the blonde girl thank her with a quick hug and kiss to the cheek before both girls left the cafeteria, presumably to their next lecture for the day. Murphy, seemingly having noticed their astonished gazes proceeded to make his way over.

He took long lazy strides his smirk growing with every second passed, “Now this is a momentous occasion, the great delinquents, silenced. I could get used to this.”

“What the heck!”

“Who was that girl?”

“What happened with Ontari?”

“What the heck!”

He let out a breathy laugh, of course he had spoken too soon, “That girl is Clarke, don’t ask me where she’s from I actually haven’t the foggiest idea. Ontari and Lexa made a shit couple it was destined to fail and it did. And there’s really no good way to answer ‘what the heck’ now is there?”

Monty stepped forward, “Clarke who exactly? Is she a transfer because I think at least one of us would recognize her and I am drawing a colossal blank.”

Bellamy crossed his arms thoughtfully, “Yeah I would have definitely remembered a babe like that.”

“OW!” He hunched over as Raven, Anya, Miller and Octavia all hit him over the back of the head, “ What I’m just being honest! Jeez.”

He went over by Jasper’s previously occupied corner to sulk away from harmful palms grumbling about how they were being overly sensitive and he was unfairly outnumbered.

 

\--

 

The game was a lot easier than anyone really expected. For all the hype that Mount. Weather’s students had created in support of their team it was fairly easy to make it past their defenses once the initial onslaught was over. A faint tactic took them right around their strikers and all the way to the goal. It was a landslide really. A slaughter even. The Mountain's players practically burned in their defeat; Mt. Weather's players were all but massacred however that didn’t stop them from getting in their own nasty hits in their final moments of desperation. That was the reason Lexa now had a noticeable gash above her eyebrow. Sigh, and her date was tomorrow too. Not to mention that Clarke would not be happy.

O came around and slung an arm over her shoulder, “Way to go star offense player. I smell an MVP in your future- is that a new tat!” she smiled and allowed the revelry, subtly pulling the hem of her shirt back down to cover where it had ridden up amidst the team's congratulatory hugs. Aside from practice and in between classes she really hadn’t seen her friends in a while and yes she had missed their annoying faces. Not that they needed to know that. She was pleasantly surprised to see the whole gang up in the stands cheering her and Octavia on. Even Murphy seemed to have been reluctantly dragged along by the lot of them.

An arm punched her lightly on the shoulder Octavia was not occupying, “Nice moves out there champ, fancy footwork, almost like you wanted to impress someone no?”

She punched her best friend right back maybe a bit harder than necessary, “Shut it John.”

The rest of their friends followed closely behind and Octavia detached from her side in favor of climbing her boyfriend like  a koala.

“Didn’t realize you were that good lil sis!” Anya grabbed her sister in a headlock and mussed up her hair. Lexa pushed her away with a glare only to fall into an impromptu group hug initiated by Jasper and Monty with almost all of them joining in. Murphy just looked on in distaste, “Yea I think I’ll pass.”

After a quick stop at the campus MiniMart for a bag of apples of all things and coffee the gang followed Lexa all the way back to her place. She was thankful for it in a way, her head was pounding and it was a relief when Lincoln offered to drive her while the rest jumbled into Bellamy’s truck and Miller’s car.  Octavia would join them after a quick shower in her dorm room.

Exiting the car first she let them in, “Make yourselves comfy, I need a shower.”

Miller grabbed her arm before she could escape upstairs to her room, “Shouldn’t someone have looked at that cut?” He asked referring to her small head wound

“Don’t worry about it, head lacerations bleed a lot. Once I clean it up and add some ointment it’ll look way smaller.”

He accepted it, though Lexa’s new found medical knowledge was a bit off putting. Then again she had always been a bit of a nerd though never a medical one.

Scrambling upstairs she breathed in relief that her guest wasn’t wandering around in the kitchen or living rooms which just left her favorite resting place. A small gush of wind touched the nape of her neck and she shivered in anticipation

**_Told you, you would win..._ **

She smiled at the voice in her head that she had long gotten used to, walking into her bedroom before firmly closing the door behind her, “Not all of us can foresee the future Clarke.”

Turning around she was met with her newfound companion lying on her bed and  wearing nothing...absolutely nothing. Lexa would have balked in a flustered mess if it wasn’t such a common occurrence by now. It could be argued that she just learned to accept it as Clarke's relaxed state of being. Instead she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and let her gaze stay there. Lexa didn’t see the blonde’s smile falter when Clarke eyed the dried blood on the side of the brunette’s face.

Snarling Clarke floated upwards and planted her feet on the hardwood floor, approaching Lexa’s side before she could blink, “Those spineless cowards,” She hissed grabbing Lexa’s chin gently and turning to examine her head, **_“_ I’ll skin them alive and mount my new treasure for all to see.” **

Lexa shivered knowing full well that Clarke was serious when she used her voice in that timber. Bringing her eyes to meet Clarke’s own and willing herself not to peer lower she grabbed her hand in her own to try and placate her, “How about you put on some clothes before we go off threatening all those who oppose me, hmm? My friends are downstairs and I would really not want to endure the teasing I know will happen if they find you in here like this.”

“I could always sew their mouths shut,” At Lexa’s disapproving glance she reconsidered, “Perhaps just render them mute..?”

While the thought was appealing Lexa shook her head no, and the blonde huffed not unlike a child, “What’s wrong with seeing me like this anyway? Is my human form not pleasing?” Seeing the girl bite her lip and the coy smile Lexa narrowed her eyes, honestly how Clarke went from promising eternal damnation to trying to fluster her at every turn was baffling.

“You have a link to my mind Clarke, I think you know exactly what I think about your...form.” She said gesturing with her free hand though still refusing to glance lower than the girl’s nose. It was honestly a feat quite deserving of a medal if she did say so herself. Clarke raised a brow giggling no doubt having heard her thoughts and making the grad student blush.

“I’m sure I at least look better than that other girl you were seeing, what was her name? Tori? Anna?”

Lexa rolled her eyes knowing full well what she was doing, “Ontari, and it doesn’t matter we are through, as you well know.”

Clarke waved her hand dismissively, “Yes, yes but if you had to choose based on physical appearance alone between me and her…?”

“ _Clarke,_ ” Lexa could feel her face becoming even more heated if that was possible

Deciding to be merciful Clarke decided on a compromise, “Why don’t I put on some clothes? But only if you let me heal you.”

Lexa let go of the girl’s hand needing some space and turned to her drawer for some clothes, “Fine, but you can’t heal it completely, the others know I was hurt. If you heal it too much then they’ll know that-”

“That I’m not quite as normal as I appear when outside this mortal plane? That I'm not even fully human?”

Lexa turned to her jaw suddenly tense, “Yes, and it is absolutely nothing to do with you. You have been the best thing in my life these past few weeks,” she mumbled hardly able to meet her eyes, “It’s just they’re already pretty worried about me, you know mentally since the accident that happened a few years ago with Costia and the PTSD I may have because of it, my sister especially worries. I just don’t see them taking your new residence with me very well. I’d hate for them to try and somehow make you go away.”

Softening her face at the statement Clarke released a breath and slowly approached, wrapping the slightly taller girl in her arms and pressing a kiss to her temple right over her bleeding cut, “Don’t worry they can’t get rid of me that easily.”

As much as Lexa wanted to relax into the embrace, the moment her hands came around the blonde and found her fingers grasping bare skin she was immediately reminded of Clarke’s state of undress and jumped back, “Um, I’m just gonna bathe, ehem now. Yes.”

She stumbled her way into the bathroom and closed the door, jeez that girl would be the death of her. She heard Clarke's laughter followed by the opening and closing of her wardrobe and drawers. At least she was listening for once.

Changing out of her clothes Lexa bent over the vanity to wash the blood off her face and was met with a thin pale sliver of skin that really should have taken a week to heal like this, “Uggh Claaarrke.”

A poof of black appeared behind her, “You rang?”

She turned in surprise, pressing her very naked butt to the cold tile of her bathroom counter top and immediately covered as much of her exposed body as possible, only stopping when the blonde raised an immaculately shaped eyebrow at her figure. Her eyes hid no shame, practically devouring her with her gaze, “ _Clarke._ ” ...at least the blonde was clothed now.

Lexa watched the girl’s eyes darken as she stepped forward, her body bracketing Lexa’s to the counter, “Keep saying my name like that and I won’t be inclined to leave.”

Noticing the paler than normal hue of Clarke's skin, the dimming glow of her eyes and the slight twitch in her hand Lexa sighed, releasing her arms from where they shielded her breasts from view and embraced the woman(?) in front of her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling weaker?” she asked softly. Clarke practically purred, wrapping her own hands respectfully around Lexa’s back and nuzzling into her neck. Seeing as an answer wasn’t forth coming she used a hand to tilt her chin up somehow not at all phased by the closeness they had developed in such a short amount of time.

“Clarke.”

“Lexa.” The grad student didn’t relent in her gaze and allowed her worry to shine through, finally seeing the walls the blonde had built, crack.

Clarke furrowed her brow and looked away, “...I didn’t want to leave you weakened before your game just because I was fading a bit, it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Lexa pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and let her lips linger for a moment, “Still, you need to tell me these things. Let me decide for myself whether it’s a good time to enforce the bond or not. It’s a two way street Clarke and it would devastate me if you left…”

Clarke tried not to let the truth behind those words affect her, or fill her with guilt. It wasn’t her fault she was on this mortal plane, in fact she would need to have a talk with her summoners sooner or later about stabilizing their previous incantation. Maybe then she wouldn’t have to need Lexa’s life force so regularly.

“Take what you need Clarke, we have time.” With a shuddering breath Clarke allowed herself to give in, nuzzling as close to Lexa’s body as possible and focusing her energy. The tattoo on the left of Clarke's abdomen burned, the runes searching for their answering mate. Lexa hissed, lifting Clarke’s shirt, well her shirt but Clarke was wearing it...she lifted _the_ shirt just enough for her own matching tattoo on the right of her abs to press against Clarke’s. Skin on skin Clarke gasped in relief at the cooling balm that seemed to enter her very essence.

Runes began to appear up and down the length of her arms and her blue eyes started to pulse with light in time with Lexa’s heartbeat. Lexa nuzzled into Clarke just as deeply as the other girl was attached to her and inhaled deeply. It was vanilla and jasmine and everything she needed to let the final stress of her day alleviate as she practically melted into the strong arms around her suddenly boneless body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, yes we do see Clarke poofing in and out of rooms like Maddie in Carmilla, if anyone wasn't wondering...now you know *nbcthemoreyouknow.gif*
> 
> Nat: For ur_the_puppy I promised you that I was going to harrass Jay's gay ass until she posted a new chap. Here u go


	3. Introductions Aside

 

Anya huffed not really paying attention to whatever show the Blake siblings  had finally agreed upon. She was much more concerned with whatever the hell was taking Lexa so long in the bath. Did she grow gills and turn into a freaking mermaid? At this point she may as well have. The game was hardly intensive enough to require a long ice bath and even if Lexa was feeling _that_ sore she hadn't taken any ice up with her when she went upstairs.

“Uuugghh.” She murmured much to Raven’s amusement. The mechanical engineering major poked her hard in the side causing the older girl to jump up in surprise, “Ow!”

“SSshhh”

The group collectively shushed her and she raised her eyebrows at Raven in a what the hell gesture.

Raven rolled her eyes and gestured to the stairs and the couch in a go find your sister or stop complaining way.

Anya glared back at her in an, I hate you how are we even friends way, but still made her way towards the stairs.

Raven blew her a kiss on her way.

Walking confidently up to the landing and down the short hall she reached out a fist and knocked, “Lexa?”

Getting no reply her brow furrowed, “Lil Heda?” still she was met with silence and tensed, “I’m coming in unless you say not to…”

Still she was met with silence so she set her shoulders, turning the doorknob as quietly as possible. Thankfully it wasn’t locked and she was able to slip inside without even a creak from the door hinges. She breathed deeply and slowly surveying the room. Lexa’s jacket that she had thrown on after the game were in her hamper in the right corner and a few drawers were open. She probably took a bath then, she deduced, looking to the open bathroom door. But then why didn’t she answer her?

The shower head wasn’t on so unless for some reason Lexa had her earphones in while she soaked she should have at least called out to let Anya know she was alive. Unless she was dunked under the water...but for so long. Yeah the thing was Costia was traumatic as fuck but she wouldn’t-

Anya bolted to the bathroom door and froze as a chill enveloped her body when her eyes met those of the blonde and red haired woman in the tub. Anya was stunned, this girl's eyes were glowing white and blue, her arms pulsed amber along the odd tattoo like markings running all the way to her collarbone, her nails were extended and damn those canines looked sharp.

Blinking Anya snapped out of it and the image morphed into a normal girl sitting in the tub and looking at her incredulously. It was then she noticed her adopted sister was lying in between the girl’s legs, her forehead leaning on her chest and she seemed to be taking a light nap.

At the raise of the blonde’s eyebrows and harsh stare she whispered a, “uuuhhh...sorry.”

She stumbled backwards into the bedroom until her knees hit the bed and rubbed her eyes. Shit what kind of mystery meat did she eat for lunch? Every time she blinked the image of the weird human like creature she thought she saw seemed to slip further and further from her mind until she was left shrugging and exiting the room. She was sure to turn the lock before pulling the door closed behind her.

She ambled back downstairs a smirk on her face and Raven raised a questioning look to her. Leaning down she spoke softly into her ear, “Lil Lexa’s got company upstairs.”

Raven looked at her surprised, “No way, is it the blonde?”

“Is what the blonde?” Octavia asked from beside her, she had arrived not long after Anya went to check on her sister.

“I think you mean who is the blonde?” Lincoln suggested, taking a sip from his canned pepsi.

Octavia turned to face Anya, “Is she upstairs with the blonde chick we saw before? I told you she could have plans.”

Murphy snorted from the armchair he sat in alone, “Plans, that’s one word for it.”

Everyone paused and put their full attention on him. Miller leaned over from the arm of the couch to the younger boy, “You still haven’t really said much about her when we asked Murph’.”

“Not much to tell and not my place to tell ya.” They all sagged at the typical response. It was the same every time either of them asked. Vague sentences leaving them no closer to discovering who this girl was. Hardly even a name, no major of study, were her eyes blue or grey? Murphy certainly wouldn’t tell you.

Bellamy stood and nudged his friend, putting on his most charming smile, “Come on Murphy you gotta give us something, a girl like that doesn’t just appear-”

“Actually,” They jumped at the unfamiliar raspy voice and looked to the top of the stairway where Lexa and her...friend were coming down, “just appearing seems to kinda be my thing.” Murphy just smirked at the group of friends with a small salute to Clarke and Lexa and added, “She does have a bit of a talent for it.”

Lexa shot him a pointed look and nudged Clarke lightly. The group was oddly silent at their arrival, staring at Clarke, and Lexa couldn’t help but wonder if the girl had kept her promise about the whole rendering them mute thing.

Clarke held back a laugh and rolled her eyes towards her bonded one, **_they are your friends, I wouldn’t do it without permission_ **

Lexa glanced at her quickly, _‘As if you wouldn’t.’_

Clarke smiled but fought to keep it from growing too large, **_at least I wouldn’t do it permanently, I think they want your attention..._ **

Lexa tuned in when a hand came to wave in front her face, “-yo lexacoon you in there?”

She gazed at them briefly before registering what Raven had called her, “I- Wha, the makeup thing was one time and I did not look like a raccoon!”

Even as she remembered the day an errant water balloon had found her face, ruining her mascara she could practically feel Clarke shaking and trying to reign in her laughter. Traitor.

**_Aw come on, it sounds cute. Adorable even_**

_‘It’s humiliating and they’ll never let me live it down. That year all I got for Christmas was raccoon themed clothing.’_

“Yo Lex where’s your head at Woods?”

She went to reassure Anya when Miller piped up, “It was almost like you two were communicating with your eyes somehow.”

“Pfftt, whaaaatt,” Lexa giggled awkwardly gesturing between herself and Clarke. The blonde looked at her fondly before clearing her throat, “I think what she means to say is that, _that_ would be ridiculous, though we are fairly good at reading each other.”

Stepping forward a bit she waved, “You guys must be Lexa’s friends, I’ve heard so much about you.”

Raven gave a small bark of laughter, from her seat on the arm of the couch, “Well we definitely haven’t heard much about you-”

“Which is a damn shame if you ask me,” Jasper said hopping up from the coffee table, “Jasper Jordan, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance mi’lady,” he grabbed her hand and gave it a dainty kiss, not realizing that Lexa’s hand pressing on the small of Clarke’s back was the only thing that saved him from a demonically charged fist to his face.

Lexa stepped forward to place herself protectively in front of the blonde feeling her discomfort, “How about we not freak out my friend Jas?” and lightly nudged the boy away. He sighed grumbling about being underappreciated but backed off regardless.

“Your...friend?” Anya questioned with her arms crossed because they seemed a bit more than friendly just a few minutes ago, “Yeah we’re...friends,” Clarke agreed hesitantly though she certainly wouldn’t equate their relationship to be on the same level as that of Lexa’s human friends, “I transferred not too long ago to the university and Lexa has helped immensely with getting me settled around campus.”

Raven looked at them in her best, sure Jan, face. The fact that she recognized the clothes Clarke was wearing as Lexa’s wasn’t lost on her or some of the others, “Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Does said friend have a full name?” she asked turning to Lexa.

Lexa cleared her throat nervously having been told that her sister had in fact walked in while she was recuperating in the bathtub. Good thing she and Clarke had already somewhat discussed the basics of what to say if asked who she was, “Ehem, yes she does guys, this is Clarke Griffin, she is a-

“Visual Arts major, political science minor.”

“Right and that’s why I have been showing her around-”

“Lexa has been such a big help with my professors in the PoliSci department. She even got Indra to like me.”

“Mhmmm yes, that is uh, fact.”

Bellamy shuddered remembering his days under the watchful gaze of Professor Trikru. Her grading may be harsh but it was how they were able to learn so much in the time they were given. His sister on the other hand wasn’t completely sold. Why in the world would Lexa not want to introduce them sooner? And she wasn't buying this friends thing. Maybe with benefits...Something was fishy here and it was not the tacos Lincoln had ordered in.

“Where exactly did you transfer from?”

Clarke narrowed her eyes a bit but her smile remained in tact, “Oh it’s pretty far away, you all certainly wouldn’t have heard about it. It’s a bit further south than most people are used to.”

“Heh I’ll say.” She and Lexa moved to glare at Murphy simultaneously, both their stares were enough to leave him gulping, “Shutting up now.” he muttered under his breath

Lexa was a force all her own but he had seen first hand what her new 'friend' could do.

 

\--

 

_When Lexa insisted she had something important to show him he had imagined a number of things, tickets to the con next month, a new video game for them to obsess over maybe, and very unlikely, some kind of new weapon she was geeking out over. The girl loved her assortment of knives and ancient swords and he had no doubt that she knew how to wield them. It was a good reminder that he should never get on her bad side._

_So of course making the five minute long excursion to her house he felt somewhat prepared. The drop dead gorgeous blonde bombshell in front of him was nowhere near the realm of possibilities._

_“Uhh, hi,” he practically squeaked_

_The blond smirked, cocking her head and gazing at him. For once in his life he was absolutely speechless, in fact his joints were frozen, his jaw slack and of course that was when Lexa showed up. As he was in the midst of reenacting his awkward teen days._

_She looked between the two on her front porch before raising an eye at the blonde expectantly. The girl chuckled, gaze never leaving his before sighing and turning away, walking into the house. No longer under her enchanting gaze he fought for composure, slipping a hand through his hair in bewilderment._

_Lexa looked after the girl in exasperation before pivoting to face her friend. He mouthed a, what the fuck, under his breath to which his friend replied, “That’s Clarke...she’s kind of the important something or rather someone I needed you to meet.”_

_He scoffed, “Yeah no shit? Since when do you have game, biggest dang nerd I ever met. Heck the only reason you and Ontari were even together was-”_

_“Because we got drunk one time, I know, I was there and that is over-”_

_“It better be,” He said gesturing to the open doorway, “when you got a girl like that in your house.”_

_Lexa ushered him inside before he raised his voice any further, locking the door behind them._

**_“Oh I like this one Lex,”_ ** _they turned finding Clarke in all her demonic glory, eyes and runic tattoos glowing, from just above her wrist and ankle the skin had turned black and red lines covered what was no doubt her veins, pulsing a bright amber orange in time with her eyes and runes as she floated above them from off the second story stair landing,_ **_“he’s blunt yes but that just proves his honesty and extremely loyal despite his keen survival sense. He is a good choice as a human companion.”_ **

_He could see Lexa had full on face palmed beside him but as far as he was concerned the air was getting less dense and everything seemed lighter. Was the room spinning,_ **_“Oh dear I think he’s about to-”_ **

_“Clarke!”_

_He fainted, but could still make out their conversation,_ **_“Why are you mad at me? It was your idea to tell him-”_ **

_“Yes tell him not throw your naked body into his face! What happened to your clothes!?”, was it really fainting if he was coherent enough to understand them? Maybe he was just in shock._

**_“I just thought to take initiative, like you humans say rip the aid off.”_ **

_“Ripping off the band-aid or whatever, works for some things but next time just let me explain, and will you please change back. You know the longer you maintain that form the more you’ll need to absorb from our bond later...thank you”_

_He didn’t know her but he could already imagine this obviously supernatural girl’s expression of annoyance, “You humans always so fragile, I guess the care you take is warranted, but I had hoped for more…”_

_He felt a thumb on his forehead and another finger just above his hairline before a surge of energy seemed to run through him and he shot up from the floor gasping until the fingers left his skin._

_He scooted back a bit to get some space and the girls let him, Lexa looking concerned while the blonde just seemed bored, amused but still bored._

_He looked warily when the blonde being outstretched the palm of her hand and then a black smoke poofed into existence on her hand leaving behind...an apple?_

_Clarke opened her mouth giving him a good view of her seemingly sharp canines and bit down into her the juicy flesh of the fruit._

_He pointed a shaking finger looking back and forth between her best friend and the other worldly female who seemed quite engaged with her snack, “I-I-is is sh-she a...a….a vampire?”_

_At that Clarke stopped and chuckled lightly, “Nice try but given the whole walking around freely in sunlight bit and the fact that neither you and Lexa are drained of your blood maybe try again.”_

_He took the sass with a grain of salt realizing she was probably very capable of killing him in the blink of an eye._

_“You aren’t wrong.”_

_“Clarke! No reading other’s minds without permission.”_

_The blonde huffed but didn’t retort, instead taking another bite out of her apple._

_He made to sit up more firmly against the wall, “Well then what the fu-,” Seeing the glowing blue eyes flash gold he reevaluated his word choice, “What the friggen hell is she!”_

_“Oohhh hell, I believe he's getting warmer.”_

_Lexa sighed drooping her shoulders before stepping forward and crouching next to her friend, “John, this is Chy'klar kdhr, I call her Clarke,”_

_“Oh yeah I can totally see how that’s a perfectly normal nickname for her,” he interrupted, nerves acting up. But Lexa knew him well enough to realize this and pressed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly_

_“Look Clarke is a demon.”_

_He took a minute to fully process that sentence, “... a demon?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Kind of.” Clarke responded now done with her apple and looking morose at the left over core_

_“An honest to god demon?”_

_“Hah,” she huffed, “I assure you God has very little to do with it. The old man upstairs isn't really fond of our kind though he has learned to tolerate it.”_

_He let out a shuddering breath of disbelief, “...h-how?!”_

_Lexa sighed, “From what we can gather Aden and his friends went and found an actual summoning spell, you know he has this whole obsession with magic and all that, anyway they kind of accidentally summoned Clarke,”_

_“But they didn’t finish the incantation,” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes, “Bloody amateurs got scared before it was complete, they left me trapped,” she almost seemed to snarl at the memory_

_Lexa nodded to her continuing on, “Because it was unfinished when Clarke finally materialized enough, due to me breaking the summoning circle by walking through it and knocking over a candle, she had to latch on to a strong enough soul born of this plane in order to continue to survive her sudden extraction from her dimension. So now we kind of have this bond thing.”_

_She lifted up her shirt showing Murphy the lightly glowing tattoo on her stomach that oddly resembled the runes across Clarke’s arms and shoulders._

_“So,” his best friend said after awkward lowering her shirt, “Any questions, queries, concerns?”_

_Murphy was barely able to mutter out a “huh,” before once again feeling his body go slack._

_His vision was beginning to blur as he watched Clarke hovering over him,_ **_“Coulda gone worse honestly.”_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac: Huh starting to see a recurring theme with the fainting a heheheheh heh totally not on me  
> Jay: I blame nat if anyone


	4. I Wanna Shelter You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could a mega history nerd and a demon have in common? Featuring a dash of jealous Clarke and a maybe even bigger dash of jealous Lexa

 

_**Awkward introductions aside it really could have been worse.** _

Lexa barely has it in her to find the energy to roll her eyes. At this point the entire last 2 hours have consisted of her combating Murphy and Clarke’s off-handed supernatural related comments in an attempt to field them from her friends. Sure maybe Clarke may not mean to accidentally sound a bit less than human in her remarks but the brunette couldn’t help but detect a trace of irritation that seemed to be directed at herself.

For what exactly she can’t quite figure out. They seemed fine earlier, sure she had somewhat coerced Clarke into taking some of her essence but it wasn’t like the demon was complaining. She kind of needed it to sustain herself and all that. And from what she garnered it seemed like a pleasurable process… For the demon anyway not that it was pleasurable for Lexa… at all… noo. She was just helping out her close friend.

_**Ha!** _

She heard the mocking laugh in her head and looked over to where Clarke was engaging with Lincoln on their love of art history. Surprisingly enough, if there was one thing the demon loved about earth it was their profound evolution of the visual arts. From the renaissance to the paleolithic and industrial periods she loved to follow the changing techniques and artists of those times from all over the world. That was why it was common sense to pick that for her supposed university major.

“If there is one thing that never fails to make me cringe, Un Chien Andalou.”

“Ugh you’re so right,” Lincoln nodded with fervor, “Although I flinch at most things,”

Lexa subtly raised her eyebrow knowing that Clarke could tell it was directed at her but otherwise went ignored.

As much as Clarke was genuinely enjoying her talk with Lincoln her mind couldn’t help but drift back to that introduction… friend. Something about the word seemed to not mesh well in her head and she could feel Lexa trying to probe in her mind for the root of her problem but she refused her. Just this once she would rather figure it out on her own.

Clarke cocked her head, her usual sign of amusement, “You? You’ve the body of Alcyoneus but perhaps the heart and mind of Chiron.”

Lincoln looked at her absolutely baffled and Lexa was about to cut in with another round of nervous laughter when Bellamy of all people swooped in.

“A girl that knows the stories of the great son of Gaia and Chiron descendant from Apollo, oh you’re my new favorite” he bounded up to Clarke and Lincoln with all the excitement of a newborn puppy and happily began trading classical mythology knowledge with what Clarke probably knew as facts.

Achilles? Couldn’t last two minutes with Clarke’s equivalent best friend in a proper spar.

Tartarus? The embodiment or the actual prison?

Hades?....well that’s a bit personal isn’t it?

Cerberus? Most adorable and loyal puppy in the world.

“I love when small children identify all quadrupedal animals as a ‘doggy’.” the blonde began and Lexa had to withhold a face palm.

“It always reminds me of the time Plato offered the definition of a human as any ‘featherless biped’ and Diogenes busted into the Academy with a plucked chicken screaming, ‘BEHOLD A MAN!’”

Of course Lexa noticed Bellamy, the history loving nerd that he was becoming absolutely captivated, and all without Clarke even having to use her powers… awesome.

He was grinning so broadly Lexa feared for his cheek muscles, maybe the pain would teach him a thing or two about conversing with a demoness, “I love the implication you were there when it happened” he replied enthused at having the blonde’s attention.

Clarke merely shrugged, “They were good times.”

“Hah like the rumors of Atlas having the lightest bearing in life as his entire existence has been laid out despite the fact that he is literally carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Can you even imagine the dichotomy of it all?”

“Atlas actually isn’t too bad once you’ve gotten to know him. A bit grumpy but otherwise he’s good company albeit unwilling at times.”

The curly haired boy’s uproarious laughter was noticed by everyone though most seemed content to leave it be, glad Clarke was assimilating into the friend group so nicely.

“Oh my god, you’re a real riot Griffin, maybe you should ditch the Commander and let me take you out sometime?” he suggested casually leaning against the wall though Clarke could hear the nervous beat of his heart racing along.

“Though I’m not altogether opposed to this common practice of sometimes violent protest I see no reason why Lexa couldn’t join in?”

From the couch Lexa was almost fuming at the turn in conversation while Murphy seemed content to watch from his perch on the window seat.

Bellamy chuckled at the blonde’s response, “No, not an actual riot I mean maybe you could spend a bit of time with me tomorrow? We could get to know each other better, away from all the others. You and Lexa are just friends right?” and there was that word again. Clarke raised a brow at seeing Lexa appear behind the large boy with annoyance written clear across her face.

Murphy could barely contain his enjoyment, oh this was going to be interesting. Anya and Raven clearly agreed with his idea of passive observation, “Ten bucks says your sister grows some lady balls and stakes her claim,” the Latina nudged her friend who only shook her head, “It’ll at least be a week or 2 before Lil’ Lex stops denying whatever it is they have going on.”

Jasper nodded, “I’d give them a month maybe.”

Octavia sighed, “Since when am I the adult of the group?” Miller just shrugged and went back to pretending to watch TV when really everyone was listening in on the current conversation taking place in the back corner of Lexa’s living room.

“Friends…” Clarke trailed off meeting green eyes just beside Bellamy’s shoulder, “Yes that we are.”

Lexa loudly cleared her throat causing Bellamy to jump and turn, “Ah Lexa. I was just asking Clarke out,”

She cocked a brow at him unimpressed, “Oh were you? Clarke has some prior engagements  that will take up tomorrow and most of this week that she _really_ needs to deal with. Maybe next time Bellamy.”

The whole time she spoke she never once glanced at her friend instead conveying her thoughts to the demon in front of her.

_‘What are you thinking?_ _Are you trying to get your true self revealed with this not quite mythology talk?’_

Clarke scoffed,  _ **That’s not the real reason why you’re upset and you know it. As far as this boy knows I happen to be an avid reader of these Greek and Roman epics he speaks of so fondly.**_

_‘So what exactly does going out with him accomplish?’_

_**I have yet to confirm any intentions of going with him anywhere. Though you do keep saying that I should blend in. Is this ‘going out’ not a common human practice?** _

_‘That is completely besides the point, he wants to get to know you in a romantic sense.’_

_**Romantic in what way?** _

Sigh how to explain this so Clarke would understand

_‘...in a potential future for mating kind of way.’_

Bellamy’s voice brought them out of their silent mind lock, “I think Clarke can answer for herself, don’t you Lexa?”

Octavia was very tempted to step in. It was obvious from looking that Lexa seemed to be quite close to the blonde, she really hoped her brother wasn’t going to be so stupid as to try and have a girl come between 3 years of friendship with one of her closer friends.

Clarke tensed her jaw and sighed, these ‘friends’ were getting to be more annoying than they were worth, “Lexa is right I do in fact have plans and, not to be blunt but I don’t exactly regard you in a...romantic fashion Bellamy.”

The room seemed to sag with relief at the revelation as Bellamy slumped in defeat and offered a smile, “No of course, that’s fine. I hope we can have another discussion again some other time.”

Clarke crossed her arms and smiled politely at him, “That would be fun.”

She and Lexa locked gazes but other than that the atmosphere returned to normal.

 

\--

 

It was only another 2 hours before the friends were seeing themselves out leaving behind Lexa with Clarke and Murphy. Unfortunately for him, because he could definitely tell there was some uh… lingering tension there.

“So I think I’ll just leave you two to uh, stare longingly with sexual tension at each other. Yeah.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the insinuation while Clarke simply averted her eyes and floated by him to the door. Apparently seeing people to these entrances and exits was considered polite. She couldn’t quite understand it, especially if the door in question was still in visible eyesight as the person left, but she did promise Lexa early on she would try to learn more of her...customs.

Waving her hand so the door closed behind the boy she turned to meet Lexa’s ire complete with stomping foot and folded arms. It was a stance she had come to recognize as expressing Lexa’s annoyance though not always directed at herself.

“Well?”

Clearing her throat Clarke landed her feet firmly on the hardwood floor of the living room and raised her own brow in question, “Well?”

Letting out a breath Lexa pinched her brow, “Are we not going to talk about your...interactions with Bellamy?”

“Seeing as you have already deemed that to be necessary I suppose we must.”

Lexa bit down her scoff at Clarke’s tone of annoyance, why was she annoyed? Lexa was the one that watched her flirt around with her origins.

Clarke scoffed at her thoughts, “I was not flirting by any means.”

“Oh so I just imagined how close you two were standing and you flaunting your knowledge and flitting your eyelashes?”

The demon was already done with this conversation, she  avoided Lexa’s gaze, walking around to sit on the arm of the couch. Lexa was having none of it, immediately going after her and grabbing her by her forearm until Clarke relented and locked eyes with the stubborn upperclassman.  

“Were you not the one who insisted I blink and breathe as a normal person should and try to acclimate to your friend group? I only did as I have seen on those stupid shows  _you_ insist on watching.”

In retrospect she did tend to leave the MTV and ABC channel on often as a backdrop to her studies, and maybe Grey’s Anatomy wasn’t the most realistic study of human customs,  but that was besides the point. Then again she could clearly remember the weekend after she had listened exclusively to her Twenty One Pilots playlist and Clarke stepped out of her room dressed normally save for the black ski mask on her face that took a few hours to come off. Most of those hours consisting of yes, Lexa loved the band but no, that did not mean Clarke had to copy them for Lexa to like her.

Earlier on in their new found...relationship it’s safe to say Lexa was a bit hesitant to the newfound companionship and intimacy but then it’s not like Clarke was used to concepts like personal space. From what Lexa could understand from the little Clarke had explained the demoness was pretty high up there in the demon food chain and being denied, tied down to this plane of existence and stripped of most of her power had left the blonde rather vulnerable. Another reason why she had latched onto Lexa so tightly while she could.

They didn’t really get anywhere friendship wise until Clarke became so weakened she had no choice but to fall to her instincts and initiate the bond with Lexa to survive.

 

\--

 

_**Mrrrgggghhhhhhhh,** _ **** _the drone of despair had been going on for the past few minutes and Lexa had not a clue as to how to calm the distressed and very naked blonde sitting on her floor. She had seen her before in the last 4 days, the girl would just pop randomly into the room while she was there, cock her head and watch her silently before retreating to wherever else in the house she preferred._

_Now of course the brunette’s first thought was that maybe she had finally cracked, maybe not all of her had come back from that alley way on that night that she dreaded to recall. Maybe Anya was actually right to be concerned all this time. Although whether or not she had in fact cracked, it would do nothing to stop the waves of misery she could feel pouring off the girl, almost as if it was her own._

_Deciding she had seen her suffer for far too long she got over her fear and her nerves and got off her bed carefully approaching the blonde as she would a wounded animal. That just caused the poor girl (not that she thought she was a mere girl, she knew far better than that) to simply slink away as if Lexa’s presence was the thing causing her pain but she hardly had a clue what to do about it._

_Leaving the room may be best if she was indeed the cause of this. Though as soon as she had that thought the girl whimpered and immediately began to writhe in pain on her back._

_“Shit!”_

_Lexa ran quickly over to her, modesty over seeing her naked forgotten, and watched as her hands and feet darkened. Lexa was very concerned about her skin somehow dying for it to turn such a color but then a faint grey pulse of light appeared where her veins should be and her nails and hair lengthened, the ends turning from pink to blood red in seconds. She could hear Clarke wailing in agony even though her mouth stayed firmly shut, her screams echoed in Lexa’s head and she wanted nothing more than to try and help or provide some comfort._

_“Hey, come on now! Look at me please, stay with me it’s ok, it’s ok.” she cooed, hands shaking in panic as she navigated the girl’s head into her lap. Pitch black eyes opened faintly and Lexa could tell they were looking directly at her, “Hey there. I -I can try to help if you tell me what’s wrong…”_

_Met with silence she continued while staring back at the supernatural specimen in her lap, “Whatever you need I want to help you. I can’t stand seeing you like this, please.”_

_The girl on her lap settled taking deep gasping breaths but no words came and Lexa could just make out the glint of sharpened canines under her lips. Sweat was pouring down the blonde’s brow and Lexa immediately took off her tank top to wipe at it noticing that the pulse that represented her veins was waning and Lexa grew frantic a bad feeling filling her gut, “No, no no no. Fuck what to do?” she spoke to herself while surveying her room. Her water bottle was just on the coffee table a few inches back maybe if she could reach it._

_Lexa turned stretching her left side towards the bottle when she felt a prick on her exposed stomach. The blonde jumped back seemingly astonished at herself and while frightened Lexa didn’t remove herself from her position as the girl’s temporary chair. The girl seemed to shake in fear but it seemed she was not afraid of her situation or Lexa but rather she was fearing for Lexa._

_Where her teeth had met Lexa’s skin, a glow pulsed from the punctures and extended across her skin. Eyeing the girl’s stomach she noticed a similar glow there as well and soon her abdominal area mirrored the blonde’s own. Oh her parents were not going to be happy about her visiting winter break with a glowing supernatural tattoo thing, “... the fuck…?”_

_Looking from her new tattoo or whatever the hell it was and it’s odd glowy-ness Lexa missed the look entering the blonde’s eye and was caught aback as she pushed her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck and inhaled deeply._

_Body stiff and muscles clenched Lexa felt a weightlessness enter her as she slumped over into the girl’s now strong arms._

_Ok now she hasn’t had too much experience with females but she was pretty sure this was moving kind of fast on the intimacy level, matching tattoos and onset fatigue and oh yeah she was shirtless, this random blonde was naked and also pulsing and had weird rune like markings and the such probably not entirely human but anyway. A name would be nice first she thought, amused at her own delirious musings._

_**Aaghhhhh nnaaammeee** _

_Huh maybe this head speaking had some perks considering her lips suddenly decided to take a holiday and not respond to her brain’s calling. Just zip shut. Yeah a name. Naaammeee. I. Am. Lexa_

_Damn maybe she drank some really strong alcohol or ate one of Raven’s brownies because this was not feeling...well it felt good but it didn’t feel right._

_**Leexxxxxaaa** _

_Uhhh, close enough_

_**Am. Chy'klar Kdhr** _

_See now that was a mouthful maybe they could work around that like a Chy-ka...chi...hmm Chkalark...Klar K Klark….Clarke can work. She would have nodded if not for the boneless feeling she was experiencing._

_We can work with Clarke. My strange Clarke._

_**Yoouur Clarke** _

 

_\--_

 

After that moment they became about as close as they are now. Which reminded her, “Look just, I’m a bit worried and I kind of overreacted,” Lexa placated her while sheepishly avoiding her gaze, “let's just focus on more important matters like the fact that the reinforcement of the bond was interrupted.”

It seemed however that Clarke was quite unwilling to simply let it go as she waved off Lexa’s offer, “There's no need for that we were nearing the end when your sister walked in anyway. No point in going through the whole process again.”

It could be that Clarke was telling the truth, time wasn't really something she was very aware of while the whole bond thing was happening and it's not like they were ever interrupted before. But having their minds linked meant she could still sense a bit of Clarke’s annoyance at the situation and she wouldn't put it above the stubborn demon to refuse her help simply so she could mope.

“Clarke come on I’d rather overdo it than undershoot. Besides it’s best we get it done today, tomorrow evening would be...less than ideal.”

Oh that got Clarke’s attention. She spun around, newly attained apple in hand and approached Lexa questioningly, “I don’t remember you having any games tomorrow or study groups. And you certainly weren’t planning to go out with your friends unless you just planned it?”

Nope it definitely wasn’t for any of those reasons that explained why the evening would be an inconvenient time for Clarke to do...whatever the hell it is she did to maintain her bond with Lexa. It was rather that Raven had apparently set about getting her a blind date because let’s face it. None of her friends really liked the idea of her with Ontari. And apparently-

“Your date is tomorrow then?”

Lexa nervous all of a sudden fidgeted with her hem of her shirt while her other hand scratched the back of her neck, “Yeah uh Raven just gave me her number and as much as I hate it when my sister and Raven get all overprotective and meddle in my shit, I can’t exactly turn the date down when everyone basically knows me and Ontari are through.”

Clarke took a rather aggressive chunk out of the fruit in her palm, well at least it seemed aggressive from Lexa’s point of view. The blonde rose her eyebrow at the thought but said nothing about it, rather addressing what was said, “No I suppose that would be bad form. Have fun tomorrow and don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

The demon poofed in place leaving nothing in her wake but a smashed apple core and a small trace of black smoke behind her along with a very confused grad student.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Haha look see who updated  
> Mac: She did ^ i mostly just cheered from the side and I think Nat proof read so...yay teamwork? 
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> Jay and I were both art students and both have degrees in different concentrations. Un Chien Andalou really is one film she can never watch again.


	5. There's Nowhere We Can Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clarke may be a demon like being it doesn't mean she doesn't have any friends of her own. Also, it's date night for Lexa...let's see how that goes

 

 

“Chy'klar Kdhr Gryphon!” a voice hissed as a poof of bright blue smoke rose from the hard red granite boulders beneath them but otherwise their friend’s aura was still as stale and absent as it had been when last they checked her usual spots around the realm. And they had been thorough.

“Still nothing?” the young harpy raged, his jagged black wings erupted in a fury feeling as angry at his friend’s disappearance as he was. The harpy expected the tug on his arm at his outburst but the strength behind it was much less than usual and the harpy’s blackened eyes stared into those of his companion’s softened ones, pulsing a steady aqua glow in time with the calm heart the harpy had no doubt was beating inside his friend’s chest.

 **_We need to keep our heads about us friend_ ** **,**  Atrom’etos agreed with his friend’s thoughts in his head and lowered his own head and wings ashamed, “I am sorry.”

They could not afford to stay there much longer if his friend’s body was already beginning to feel the strain of Hades realm. The slight tremble he tried to hide by clasping his hands behind his back proved to the  harpy that his friend was not well and yet was persevering for Chy’klar. And here he was hardly able to keep handle of his own emotions.

The older of the two beings noticing that his friend had calmed significantly, nodded at him and looked back down on the frightened part-nymph creature, “We thank you for trying", he floated lazily over to the young nymph they had employed for the task of locating Chy’klar and held the young seer’s gaze with a soothing tone, “ **Remember to tell no one of what has happened.”**

Instantly the fear was gone and replaced with a sort of docile contentment, the nymph bowed to them both before leaving the hellish pit.

Atrom’etos grabbed his friend the demigod and instantly flew them out of the underworld so Ellasus could recover from the extremely dry air.

The harpy deposited his dark brown skinned friend down gently on the shore of the island of Lemnos. Thankfully none of the ocean spirits seemed to mind their sudden presence.

“A son of the ocean should not spend so much time in the depths of Hades.” Ellasus scoffed at the one of them that was about ready to burst into a rage not too long ago, “I suppose 4 weeks is my limit.”

The harpy ran a hand through his curly hair,  **_you think genius?_ **

He very much felt like rolling his eyes when Ellasus pressed close and brought a hand behind his head to rest their foreheads together, **_it is cute when you worry,_ ** “but I am not the one you should be concerned with.” he said pressing back to sink his bare feet into the oncoming waves.

Atrom’etos slumped, no longer finding the energy to keep his wings flapping so he could float just above the sand, “She must have found some way to survive the extraction. A high-level summoner such as this would not have pulled her from our world simply to let her die. For all we know Chy’klar is living it up in style.”

Ellasus smiled at the harpy’s attempt to make him feel better even though Atrom’etos couldn’t see it since he was facing towards the vast ocean beyond them. The good feeling did not last for long, as he felt his energy quickly return to his limbs. Kneeling down in the water he closed his eyes and allowed the runes encircling his arms to light with the colors of the sea.

Raising his arms, some waves froze in their journey and rose following fluid motions of his practiced stances.

Assured in his recovery Ellasus rose and made his way back towards Atrom’etos, “So Apollo’s best student seer could not locate her,” He said unbothered by his now soaked clothing, “how else can we find her?”

The harpy sighed, “I know it is not ideal, especially if your father notes your absence but, if we don’t want to alarm her mother then it may be best we venture to the human world and try our luck tracking her spirit that way.”

The only reason Ellasus was hesitant to pursue this venture was that he knew it would mean leaving Atrom’etos alone in the human world for untold amounts of time. The harpy attempted to appease him with a grin. Ellasus loved to have as many facts and figures as he could before undertaking a task. Going to the human world for who knows how long and without a clue of where to start was his idea of madness. But they would both do a lot worse to find their friend.

“As a being that is part harpy I can easily maintain a disguise while on the mortal plane, and your look already passes as fairly human. Of course, you will have to travel back and forth between worlds so that your father does not realize what we are up to but while you are gone I can simply bid my time searching. No one should notice my prolonged disappearance.”

Ellasus began pacing as the sea behind him grew less calm, “All that is fine and good but how are we even to find her? None of us has any sort of tracking skills. Do you suggest we pick a random country and hope to catch a strong enough marker for where her spirit may be?” he asked growing exasperated. They had already discussed the absurdity of this idea a handful of time and this time the harpy had an answer.

“Actually, I was thinking there is another in Hades realm that misses her as much as we do and happens to be excellent at tracking.”

The demigod turned reading his friend’s thoughts and began to grin, “That could actually work.”

“Yes and every other time you must return here you can just deposit him back in place. No one should notice either of you popping in and out and soon enough-”

“We’ll have found her. OK, alright,” Ellasus’ eyes shone with renewed hope, “We grab our things and meet back here. Before the new moon, we will bring our friend home.”

 

\--

 

She couldn’t help it but her mind was drifting. As much as she tried to focus, the list of things that could go wrong was  always lurking near the surface of her thoughts. Caution was something she had learned to cling to from the few years she and Aden had spent in the system. That list only seems to have tripled since the most recent addition to her life, and try as she might to listen to what Echo was saying about her asshat of a professor, all Lexa could envision was the way she was sure Clarke’s skin seemed paler than it should be seeing as the bond was supposed to have been enforced yesterday.

Maybe the disruption caused when Anya walked in disturbed the process more than Clarke was letting her know. Worse yet maybe Clarke herself didn’t realize. It’s not like getting forcefully pulled from her world and being forced to bond with a human to survive was an everyday occurrence for her. There was no telling what interrupting them while they were reinforcing the bond could do to Clarke and-

“You still with me Woods?”

The hand waving in front of her eyes quickly captured back her stolen attention and Lexa sheepishly smiled at her so-called date, realizing she could not recall a thing of the last 15 minutes since they had been seated at the Red Lobster just a few blocks from campus.

“No sorry, I’m sorry It’s just…”, hmmm well she couldn’t exactly tell Echo she was concerned over her new symbiotic bond with a humanoid creature from another world, “my...friend was in an accident recently and um that-uh had lead to her needing a certain level of, er care that I have been helping her with. The, erm arrival of my friends unexpectedly after the match yesterday interrupted me helping her but she insisted it was fine...I’m just rather worried is all.”

Good going Lexa. Well, it wasn’t a complete lie, as odd as it had sounded. There was some truth to it.

She paused when she felt Echo’s hand which had reached across the table come to cover her own, “Oh I’m sorry to hear. My brother was in a car accident last year but thankfully he only got a few bruised ribs from the force of the airbags ejecting.”

Oh well, now she just felt like a pile of shit.

**_You shouldn’t, she stole that story from a friend of hers. Her brother is a perfectly healthy doctor living in Detroit who is happily married._ **

…….

If Lexa could see her own face now she imagined she would look like the embodiment of the buffering circle on YouTube videos. Her pure confusion was obviously seen by Echo but she quickly swallowed it with her best fake smile of understanding that she could muster.

_‘What the hell Clarke!’_

**_Actually,_ ** “Hi my name is Claaarissa mhmm Clarissa and I will be your servant-er server tonight.”

_‘Jesus fucking-’_

**_Language Lex_ **

Echo laughed up at the smiling redhead looking at both of them, probably thinking their waitress had just made some kind of joke. Fan-fucking-tastic. Clarke was sporting an interesting shade of red hair on her head and had darkened her irises significantly to a darker blue, as well as hid her mole on the top of her lip. Her face was also a bit thinner in structure but Lexa had no doubt of who she was staring at.

_‘Clarke, whatever you have planned I swear to-’_

“So ladies-” Clarke said abruptly cutting off Lexa’s thought and wiping out a small notepad, “What’ll we have to drink tonight? Personally, I am a fan of this New England clam chowder.”

Do not facepalm, do not facepalm. It was becoming increasingly hard for Lexa not to facepalm.

Echo just laughed again entirely oblivious to what was happening which Lexa supposed she should be grateful for.

“Haha, I was thinking more along the lines of light champagne maybe. Any recommendations?”

 _‘Yeah_ Clarissa _any recommendations?’_

Clarke giggled nervously while subtly giving Lexa a shove with her foot under the table, “How about I just surprise you?”

Echo nodded placing the drink menu down and looking back at the food, “Sounds good. What about you Lexa?”

Lexa forced a smile back on her face at Echo’s question and met Clarke’s eyes, “I’ll take a double whiskey sour and maybe a shot of vodka on the side.”

Her date looked at her confused but didn’t say anything while Clarke grinned widely, “Absolutely ladies, and have you decided on your other sustenance for the evening?”

“Mmmm,” Echo squinted her eyes at the menu in front of her as Clarke collected the drinks menus but shook her head, “Not just yet maybe give us a few minutes?”

Clarke nodded and turned to Lexa with a highly amused expression, “And you miss?”

Lexa clenched her jaw but otherwise kept her irritation to the bare minimum, “I am also still deciding.”

**_So the Seaside Shrimp Trio you were thinking about since this morning then, gotcha._ **

Lexa let loose a controlled deep breath when Clarke finally stepped away and looked back at Echo who was grinning, “She’s kind of funny huh?”

“Funny, that’s certainly one word for it.”

Her date cocked a brow at the odd inflection in Lexa’s voice but chose to ignore it in favor of continuing their conversation, “So anyway like I said if you ever find yourself in Hampton’s class you’ll be in for a major pain of a course. Now professor Dyer knows what she’s talking about. I have a friend that had her for Astrology and she actually made her interested in the subject which let me say is no small task.”

“Fascinating,” Lexa murmured distractedly, while her eyes were almost frantically scanning the dining area for where Clarke had gone, she went behind a wooden decoration/partition and suddenly seemed to vanish. But she wouldn’t teleport in the middle of the restaurant surely.

Not that Echo seemed to notice as she happily continued on about some professor Anderson and something to do with brains or maybe it was about mice? Biology? In any case Lexa had zoned all the way out. She needed to find Clarke and figure out what the hell happened to their actual waiter. Knowing Clarke she probably had the entire management and kitchen staff under some kind of enchantment or something.

**_Hehe actually enchantments are no where near my specialty. That’s more up my best friend’s alley though I do have a natural ability for illusions._ **

That’s it. Lexa stood suddenly startling Echo and shot her an apologetic grimace, “Sorry I just really have to go to the bathroom, I had way too much water after going to the gym today.”

“Oh yeah of course,” Echo replied smiling encouragingly, “have you made up your mind in case the waitress comes back soon?”

“Ummm yeah the uh three seaside shrimp thing. Thanks.”

She shot an overly ecstatic grin at the naturally dirty blonde turned brunette and hauled ass to the women’s bathroom.

Thankfully there was an individual family bathroom which was just a rather large room that she quickly pushed her way inside and locked.

_‘Clarke!’_

A familiar feeling filled the air around her, her tattoo almost buzzing at the new proximity to its mirror.

“I’ll have you know I didn’t enchant anyone, I just made a few suggestions, borrowed an extra uniform from the back and popped straight to you.”

Lexa turned slowly to face the blonde, her eyes holding daggers. If there was ever a time she felt she may actually growl like a primal lion kind of thing, then, locked in a family sized bathroom with her bonded demon would have been the time.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing here Clarke?”

Seeing her serious agitation Clarke’s eyes widened and she lowered the arms that had been cheekily crossed in front her chest and turned dour, “I was just...I just wanted to look out for you. This Echo girl or whatever lies like it’s second nature! She’s a cad Lexa you can’t trust her. She’s cheated on her mates twice before and-”

“Wait hold up just- just stop.” Lexa held up her hands and Clarke instantly shut her mouth looking forlornly at the brunette she was just trying to protect.

Lexa sighed, the intentions were good but she couldn’t have Clarke popping up randomly any time she might have a date. That would be ridiculous. Now if Clarke somehow decided she wanted to date someone of course Lexa would go along but that was purely for the demon’s sake. Human interaction and all that was new to her. It made sense for Lexa to want to intervene in that instance, in fact Clarke really shouldn’t be dating anyone until she had way more of a handle on how to act in public and-

She was distracted from her numerous thoughts for what might have been the tenth time that night due to a scoff from the only other person in the room. Sighing Lexa approached her, thankful when Clarke didn’t back away and brought the girl into a hug.

“Look I appreciate you looking out for me I really do but you can’t be doing this Clarke. You know how I feel about you reading people’s minds without their consent and I get you just want the best for me but you can’t do this anymore ok?”

Clarke let out a breath, decompressing till her shoulders drooped and her body melted into the girl in front of her.

“Teleporting a few miles, planting suggestions in, i’m guessing, most of the staff here and this new disguise...how weak are you feeling right now? Honestly?” Lexa asked even though Clarke’s head remained firmly in the crook of her neck

“...It’s fine I feel great.”

“Clarke…”

She felt the demon take a large breath and then exhale, slightly tickling the exposed skin on Lexa’s neck, “I’m only a little tired.”

Lexa squeezed her closer and rest her chin on top of her head,  “That’s what I was worried about. We’re heading home, I’ll tell Echo I’m not feeling good or something.”

The blonde backed away eyes filled with regret, “But your dinner. You’ve been craving shrimp for the past week.”

Lexa shrugged easily, a real smile coming to her face. Not like she could really stay mad at Clarke anyway, “I can get it another time come on. I’ll meet you back at home.”

"But your date-"

"No date is ever going to be more improtant to me than your wellbeing ok?"

“...ok.”

Finally fully releasing each other Clarke poofed out the room, wouldn’t really do to have them both seen exiting and Lexa breathed deeply, going to check her appearance in the mirror until a knock sounded at the door, “Lexa? You in here? You weren’t in the woman’s bathroom.”

She looked at her reflection and could see some stress lifted off her shoulders. If she was being truthful this date was the last thing she wanted but she did hate to be rude to someone Raven knew.

“Hey,” She said quietly, closing the door quickly behind her, “Yeah sorry I don’t know if It was something I had at lunch or something but I really wasn’t feeling good and I didn’t want to stink up the bathroom while people were in it so I ran to this one instead.”

The excitement in Echo’s eyes was immediately replaced with disappointment, “Oh so do you want to go home or are you good to stay?”

Not meeting he reyes Lexa rubbed her elbow awkwardly, “Er it might be better if I head home. I’m feeling pretty nauseous.”

“No right, that’s fine. Let me just find a waiter and I can give you a lift. You walked right?”

“Uh yeah.”

They weren’t charged for much since all they really had was water, the drinks Clarke was to get never had been delivered anyway and soon they were on their way.

 

\--

 

“This is it?”

“Possibly.”

“What do you mean possibly?”

“Look he wouldn’t be so excitedly sniffing out here if he didn’t think Chy’klar had been somewhere near at least recently. This is the most sure he’s been since we started looking.” someone whispered.

A door opened and the two young men and their dog froze in surprise until the one with curly hair smiled charmingly and took a pose he had seen many a young male do when faced with a female, “Hello beautiful-”

“Not interested.” Raven replied ready to slam the door in their faces but the bigger of the two immediately stepped forward with his arms up in apology, “No miss please I am sorry for this idiot we- uh we’re not from around here and we got lost trying to find a friend of ours perhaps you’ve seen her? Blonde hair, blue eyes, stubborn streak and probably only showed up here within the last few weeks or so.”

Anya huffed wondering what was taking her girlfriend so long and cocked her head as Ravens tood in front of the open door to their on campus suite, “Who’s at the door Rae?”

Raven turned to her shrugging, “These two smucks say they’re looking for someone that sounds an awful lot like Clarke.”

Anya approached, narrowing her eyes at the two nervous guys by their door and stepped forward placing a protective hand around Raven, “And who are you two exactly?”

The apologetic one spoke up again with a tentative smile, “Hi my name is Wells,” he pointed to his companion, “this is  Atom and our dog is Cerburbia...Suburbia. Yup.”

“Heh.” Atom smirked from behind him

Raven seemed to trust them enough as she said, “Well are you looking for Clarke?”

Ellasus sent a mental question to his partner _,_ **_Should we look into this Clarke?_ **

**_Not like we have much to go off of here_** _,_ Atrom’etos responded with a slight shrug

“Yes actually as a matter of fact we are. Do you happen to have directions to where she lives? We were supposed to come get her a while ago and she’s probably quite worried.”

Anya held up a finger to them, going into the small living room/kitchenette for her phone and texted her sister.

 **Major Cheekbones:** Hey Clarke still rooming with you right?

 **Commander Jawline:** Yea I told you she’s staying with me as long as she’s at the university...why?

Anya looked up seeing Raven and Wells seemed to be making light conversation while the one named Atom was petting their brown husky dog between his ears. There was something telling her that she was missing some crucial piece of information but she shrugged it off for the time being.

 **Major Cheekbones:** She’s got some friends here looking for her...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Honestly how many of you guessed Atom and Wells? I am genuinely curious. You'll be seeing a lot more of them as this story continues and guess what we added backstory and world building or whatever so...this story is officially a bit longer than either of us planned 
> 
> Mac:(Typical Jay)
> 
> Jay: >.>
> 
> Mac: For anyone wondering I envision Wells tattoos to be a lot like Aqualad from the Young Justice TV show (http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/youngjustice/images/9/9c/Water-Bearers.png/revision/latest?cb=20111113180018) except he doesn't need the nice weapon sticks to control the water kinda like waterbenders on Avatar the Last Airbender or Korra


	6. This Is My Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a history lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for ur-the-puppy from us. 
> 
> Jay: admittedly I got a lot off track with my motivation to keep doing this although that's more of a me problem I have a hard time sometimes with thinking my writing is any good but Mac certainly helped as well as all the readers who have left kudos and everything so yes we are back to this
> 
> Mac: There's quite a bit of plot hints in this one, some uh foreshadowing maybe? Neither of us are experts on mythology so we apologize for that from NOW. Probably nothing of this makes sense in relation to actual classical mythology I only had one class in it but hey it is what it is. Jay did a drawing of Ellasus/Wells portrait maybe if we beg her enough she'll post it on tumblr ;/

 

 

 **Major Cheekbones:** She’s got some friends here looking for her.

….that was not what she expected from her sister. Maybe a teasing remark about their lingering tension that Murphy seemed so intent about pointing out. But not this.

Echo saw the shock on her face and probably read it as her about to be sick since she sped up her truck. How the heck was she supposed to respond to this?

 **Commander Jawline:** I’m not really with Clarke right now but it’s kind of late

And plus Clarke clearly needed to reinforce their bond, this time with no interruptions.

 **Commander Jawline:** Maybe you can tell them to swing by tomorrow?

It was a few minutes of silence when Echo finally pulled up to her house. Lexa smiled apologetically, while opening the truck door, “Thanks for the lift.”

“Anytime, see you around Lexa.”

Watching the truck pull away Lexa felt the answering buzz on her phone

 **Major Cheekbones:** Done and done have a good evening sis

 **Commander Jawline:** Thanks An. Good night. Tell Raven hi for me.

 **Major Cheekbones:** Will do. Try not to let Clarke keep you up too late ;/

And there was the continuation of the teasing she had come to expect.

 **Commander Jawline:** I’m not even going to deign that with a response, good night Anya

 **Major Cheekbones:** Night lil Heda

At that moment Clarke made herself known as a pair of arms wrapped around Lexa’s waist from behind. The little ping of familiarity and warmth of her tattoo were warning enough by now to let Lexa know that Clarke was near. Though, as she felt the weight against her back and realized how content the demon was to simply nuzzle into her neck the worry from earlier crept up her spine. She pulled away causing Clarke to genuinely let out a whine of displeasure.

“Don’t be like that,” Lexa replied with a roll of her eyes, “You are far weaker than you should be and I don’t even want to get into all the tricks you conjured to pretend to be our waitress.”

She grabbed Clarke’s hand, “And don’t pretend like you aren’t feeling weak you always get especially needy when you’re like this.”

The demon pouted but otherwise allowed herself to be tugged by the grad student that claimed to revel in her isolation but still observed and cared for her newfound guest to the extent that often no words were even needed for Lexa to guess what she needed. It was a surreal feeling to be cared for in such a manner, perhaps only her father who had coddled her from her inception had paid as much attention to her as Lexa did now. Her mother...it wasn’t that she did not care as deeply or love as freely as her mate except that it was exactly that.  Not to say her mother didn’t have her moments.

Being born to the blood of Hades and Persephone her mother’s family line had always had a great weight on their shoulders to carry on the family legacy. Perhaps the strain of it, running the High Council and the decisions she had had to make, the judgments she placed on human’s souls was what led her to seek out her companion, not in the others born of the blood of the three, but rather in the humble and free spirit that resided in Clarke’s father a mighty Gryphon. She wouldn’t pretend to understand what her mother and father went through. Those of the Underworld were already viewed as lesser compared to the descendants of Zeus and Poseidon. Being of the blood of Hades was the only reason her family had any kind of regal standing in their world.

Being of the blood of Hades herself afforded her some respect from birth, being the daughter of a Gryphon however did not, but then Hades had developed a soft spot for her after the untimely death of her father. It became apparent soon just how gifted she was after that tragedy. There was a reason after all why she was known as Wanheda to the mortals of earth.

“What reason is that?”

Clarke’s head moved to the side noticing for the first time that they had walked upstairs and she had subconsciously shifted her clothes to those pyjamas that Lexa insisted were for night time but only when one was inside and preferably in bed.

She cocked her head as Lexa informed her she tended to do when confused.

Lexa smiled, also having changed and wiped off the small remnants of makeup she had bothered with for the night, “What reason do they have for calling you...Wanheda? Kind of reminds me of trig.”

“Trig?”

“Trigedasleng, I’m kind of bilingual.”

“Oh.” Clarke breathed in as Lexa opened up her mind to some childhood  memories, “Your adopted father Gustus Woods taught you, father to Anya...Aden,” Lexa watched amused from the corner of her eye as Clarke became immersed in her memories, she imagined the dazed kind of look was the same one she adopted whenever Clarke had opened her mind to her before.  She jumped when she blinked and Clarke had suddenly appeared in front of her, “Clarke?-”

“You’re Trikru!” she exclaimed almost sounding like an accusation, “Uhh,” Lexa gaped at the sudden outburst mind still trying to catch up to Clarke who was muttering and strutting around her room deep in thought.

“I- yeah my family I’ve heard come from the Trikru people it’s kinda rare ish, my professor Indra does too but um...I think I’m missing something here?”

Clarke slowed down, noticing she was hovering, and lowered herself before explaining, “I was trying for so long to figure out how the heck your younger cousin was able to summon me, _me_ arguably one of the strongest beings from my realm. I mean Ellasus and I are pretty high tier, maybe not Zeus and Poseidon level but we are their favorites for a reason. There was no way a simple human could have summoned me unless they were of the blood themselves or blessed in some way before by those on the Mountain, from the Waters or of the depths of the Ground. Not everyone who just says the words and gathers the materials can summon those from my realm, let alone me. This makes so much sense now.”

Lexa just balked not really seeing the connection, “Yeah I’m still drawing a blank here.”

Clarke plowed on though, caught up as she was in the lessons Ellasus would often bestow upon her and Atrom’etos for no reason other than he found it fascinating, “The special thing about Trikru is that you are a mixture. Your line descends directly from the daughter of Ares-”

“Ares!? Like the God of War Ares?”

“-and the son of Hecate. That strong affinity for magic is why your cousin was able to summon me. Your people’s tribe has always been closely linked to mine from the days when Trikru lived in Hyperborea to the death of the legendary Jusheda.”

She turned to Lexa full of excitement but the poor girl was as baffled as she’d been when Clarke first randomly appeared to her, “I swear you’re making up half these words to confuse me.”

Endeared at the young woman Clarke tugged her down onto the bed so they could relax  and she could try and sort out all this information properly.

“You call me demon,” Clarke began,

“Yes, that’s the word you gave me,” Lexa was suddenly filled with the shame of having not called Clarke the right thing for the past few weeks she’s known her but the er creature was quick to reassure her.

“I know it’s the word that admittedly makes the most sense on this plane of existence but it’s not entirely accurate. Though I must say I do like the ring to it and it’s not the worse word. It’s kind of grown on me. Though, what I am is a child of the depths of the Ground and those on the Mountain. My mother is of the Ground, those humans would call demons, while my father dearly loved to soar in the skies. He was special, part Gryphon, and part descendant of Apollo.”

Lexa nodded, accepting that bit at least, “So then to call you a demon would be an oversimplification of sorts?”

“Exactly, there are levels or tiers to what we are. For the sake of clarification demon suffices but I am no mere demon just as _you_ are no mere mortal.”

“I’m not?”

“Well I’m trying to get to that part. Now back to the tiers let’s imagine there are about 10 levels to make this easier. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are naturally on the first tier, they stand at the top. Below them on the second tier stand the beings that were once more widely worshiped or regarded as what you humans call gods, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Artemis, Ares and the rest you’re more likely to learn about in your courses.”

“So...where would that leave you?”

“Those of higher power like my Ellasus and myself...fall under the third tier.”

Lexa gaped seeming to understand exactly what kind of power the creature she was coming to know as one of her closest friends could wield.

“Those like my friend Atrom’etos and the pure Grypons would have been on the ninth or tenth tier. Not unlike your rich and lower classes this defined them as being seen as lesser the higher their tier and even more discrimination can be seen throughout the tiers of my people simply depending on whose blood you descend from between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.”

“You mentioned my people were descended from what Ares? And Hecate?”

“Yes, your people were viewed on the ninth tier with Atrom’etus’ kind until the power of Jusheda was known.”

“Jusheda?”

“Heda means commander and jus means blood, Jusheda was the Commander of the Blood.”

“Huh,” Lexa had to try quite hard to withhold the amusement she found.

“What?” Clarke asked catching on to her mood

“It’s nothing.”

At the raised brow of curiosity Lexa couldn’t help but give in, not that she was whipped or anything just, you know, Clarke didn’t often ask for much and this was like the least she could do to assuage her curiosity.

“It’s just that seems kind of edgy if you ask me.” At the tilt of the demoness' head she continued, “Like it’s a tad extra, as if commander wasn’t enough you had to go and make it sound menacing, ‘Commander of the Blood’, it sounds like it should be more acquainted with vampires than anything.”

Pouting Clarke laid back and rolled her eyes, of course the human wouldn’t realize the seriousness of it. Though the naivety was endearing in a way. If only she knew Lexa thought the exact same of her like 98% of the time. “It was a name well earned considering the blood that was spilled by our enemies at the time. Usurpers who felt Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were not meant to stand at the head simply because they wielded the most power. On that final day of fighting the largest body count went to two people...Jusheda and me.”

It was involuntary the way the memories came flooding back to her. The day she and Ellasus and Aleksander had fought and lead a majority of their people to drive their foes away. That natural born leadership was what drew Hades to come to be like a mentor to her and the fame Jusheda had gotten that day spread across their people. Trikru were given a place to live amongst their kind in Hyperborea. A realm of eternal spring located beyond the home of the north wind.

The lives lost that day, the blood she had spilled, their voices haunted her for almost a decade. Some nights they still returned-

“Hey,” Sensing the change in mood Lexa carefully curled up beside Clarke on her side. She brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her face and used her fingers to clear the lines of worry from between the now glowing eyes, “it’s ok, you’re right here with me. We can keep talking about this later Clarke. Whenever you’re ready ok?”

The tender caress was enough to draw Clarke’s notice from her thoughts, lost as she had become in the time spent on campaign fighting and killing. Plowing through those she once viewed as her people. It was a dark time.

“Sorry just, my mind keeps wandering back to that day...” she replied hoarsely, finally turning to give her attention to Lexa and nuzzled her cheek affectionately against the grad student’s neck.

“That’s understandable it sounds like it wasn’t a particularly wonderful experience. We can talk about something else?”she suggested pulling her arms around the demon in her bed.

Clarke simply nodded, easily being manipulated into the circle of Lexa’s arms. She lay completely on top of her, chest to chest, Clarke’s nose bumping Lexa’s chin, “We don’t have to talk at all.” she suggested. Lexa giggled as Clarke switched from morose to playful in the blink of an eye, rising up from Lexa to straddle the girl as she removed her shirt.

“Uhhhh _Clarke_.” The blonde grinned, suddenly smug at the balking effect she had on the girl underneath her and the thoughts she could hardly refrain from listening to.

“Get your mind out of the sewers Lex, we’re doing the bond tonight remember?”

Lexa blinked out of the stunned expression she was wearing and nodded, “Y-yes right yes, the uh bond of c-course.”

 **_Mmmhmmm_ ** , Clarke made a come hither motion waiting with a cocked brow until Lexa, slowly raised her own upper body so she was sitting up enough to pull off her own sleep shirt. The entire concept of nudity, around Clarke at least, had slowly grown on her over the weeks she had gotten to know the blonde. While she was entirely unready to even think about having sex with Ontari while learning and teaching Clarke more about humans and their practises, and of course the whole random mind linking that came with the bond thingy, she felt inherently safe… Safer than she had felt in a long time. Safer than she had felt even when her parents were still alive.

Clarke arrived in her life probably when she needed her most as much as she was loath to admit it. Anya was right to worry in a sense. Losing Costia, or more like the way she lost Costia had affected her more than she cared to admit, even to herself. She closed herself off, she was distant and snapped. Some days were more manageable than others. Through it all Murphy was about the only one that could stand her after all the time she stood by him through their undergraduate years.  It was like Clarke said when they first met, he was extremely loyal to her even through the mood swings and the inexplicable absences from class, he brought her homework, made sure all the tests were on her calendar, even loaded her fridge with groceries whenever his paycheck came in.

He could hardly afford it enough for himself but he knew and it had been proven that Lexa would do the same and more for him.

**_You’re a good person Lex, you’ve gone through some horrible shit though but you are so strong._ **

Clarke held her gaze as her eyes began to glow and the runes beat on their abdomens, “I thought we agreed to no talking,” Lexa whispered not wanting to ruin the quiet bubble they seemed to exist in.

“Indeed we did.”

Even though Clarke was normally the one to hold her when they went through this process, you know not that Lexa liked being held or anything just it was practical with her kind of blacking out when it happened, just you know the logical progression. Point being this time she felt Clarke needed the arms around her a bit more than she did. As their tattoos touched and Clarke let out a relieved hiss, Lexa lay them back one arm going around the back of Clarke’s head sinking into the baby hairs there and the other wrapping around her waist squeezing the demon to her tightly.

 

\--

 

***knock knock knock***

“Mmmmm.”

***knock knock knock knock knock***

**_If they do not stop I shall bludgeon them with the shield of Artemis._ **

Lexa groaned, Clarke was protective of her naturally, for whatever reason while she was asleep the threats of eternal damnation and severing body parts seemed to really level up a notch if Clarke felt she was in any danger as they slept. Perhaps it was because the demon knew from her memories how hard sleep had been for her in the months following Costia’s death especially but for whatever reason she was loathe to have her wake up before her body’s natural clock told her she had had enough rest.

It had been...a chore to explain why we do not break the clock for waking her up in the mornings, without it she would be late to class and we definitely do not try and send her phone to another dimension just because it rang one time with a drunken call from Raven outlining in excruciating detail what she intended to do with her sister that night. Thankfully she deleted the voicemail the moment she realized what or rather who Raven was talking about, though she had walked in on them a few times during her undergraduate career. It was… scarring to say the least.

***knock knock knock knock***

**“AArrrghh-,”** When Clarke rose from the bed, snarl forming and claws extended Lexa decided that maybe she should stop contemplating whether the poor sap at the door would deserve what was coming to them. She messily untangled from the bed spread, relieved to see the tattoo had reduced back to it’s dark ink against her skin and lazily reached up to wrap her right arm around Clarke’s hips and the other around a leg. If her head was using the demon’s buttcheek as a pillow she really couldn’t be too bothered about it at freaking five in the morning. Seriously? The numbers on her new clock remained blinking the same three digits almost mocking her. She so wasn’t a morning person.

“Hey now,” she was cut off by a full bodied yawn and had to shake herself a bit before she fell asleep while sitting up, “We do not threaten bodily harm to others until the afternoon time at least.”

Clarke hissed but settled beside her, poofing away to get them both clothes and then teleporting them both downstairs where the knocking had only gotten more insistent.

She turned to face Lexa looking as annoyed as the brunette felt, **_Are you sure I can’t at least maim them a little?_ **

Rolling her eyes Lexa went to answer the door and was struck at the blank gazes on Anya and Raven’s faces, “Um hey guys...any particular reason why you’re waking me at this god awful hour?”

They both remained stoic and unmoving under Lexa’s watchful gaze and ok now she was starting to get a bit worried. She stepped forward warily, “Guys? Are you like high right now?”

She blinked and suddenly found herself behind Clarke who had changed her form completely to that of her demon self, runes glowing, arms and legs darkened and veins glowing bright.

**“Whoever you are show yourself!”**

Lexa’s eyes widened realizing something was very wrong here but before either she or Clarke could do much else a sheepish African American male stepped forward, arms raised. He looked normal save for the tattoos in a style very similar to Clarke’s own ink that was on her skin that appeared from just above his ear and seemed to wrap around the back of his neck. Another figure appeared this one restraining a dog who seemed overjoyed despite the awkward standoff that seemed to be happening involving the two strangers, her sister and Raven and of course Clarke and herself.

It all made more sense when the one with visible tattoos spoke, “We did not mean any ill will my friend you know Atrom, he is very impatient.”

“Pffftt.” the other male scoffed, “You call me impatient but I’m not the one with the power of suggestion Ellasus. Between you and the dog I’m not sure which was more eager to get going.”

Through their bond she could feel the relief and happiness pouring off the blonde in waves as she lept forward faster than Lexa’s eyes could follow to envelope the two in a hug. With her sleep addled brain it took a moment to connect the Ellasus and Atrom’etus in front of her with the two Clarke had told her about but then it all seemed to click when she looked at Clarke’s smiling face.

“Oohhh you’re the wing and water gays.” the sound of realization had the two men turning from Clarke to Lexa and back again, “Wing and water gays? I suppose it is an apt description. You must be the one Chy’klar has bonded to and, oh.” Ellasus snapped his fingers and his eyes glowed for a second before Anya and Raven both jumped backwards, the engineering major’s eyes going everywhere at once.

“What the fuck!?”

Lexa hurried forward to try and calm her, “Raven I know how this looks-”

“Yeah no shit sherlock what kind of weird cult voodoo is your girl into Lexa!?”

Lexa refrained from muttering a quick ,”Not my girl.” under her breath, not because it was true or anything just because now really was not the time.

“Ok I can see how this looks weird and all and I can explain,” She was just going through the whole where to even begin process in her head when a bright light stung their eyes for a second and where the small puppy stood was now a giant three headed hound with a flaming tail and if that wasn’t the definition of a hellhound Lexa wasn’t sure what was.

The giant thing towered a good 8 feet over them and was very enthusiastically licking Clarke obviously happy to see her.

“....Yeah no I think I’m just gonna go back to bed now, mind If I crash here Lexa? Thanks sis.” Anya walked into her house without a backwards glance and honestly Lexa couldn’t much blame her at this point while Raven walked straight up to her, placed both hands on her shoulders and adopted a very serious expression, “Did you spike my drink with something extra? I promise I won’t be mad kid just on a scale of Adele Dazeem to that one video on Youtube where Pikachu is tripping on acid how fucked up am I right now?”

Lexa gaped at her but before she could really move to answer the big dog came up to sniff them and the next thing she knew Raven had fainted in her arms.

In her excitement at seeing her friends Clarke had kind of overlooked how weird this may appear and sheepishly floated over to Lexa, handing Raven off to Atrom’etus, “So….I’m guessing she wasn’t a fan of the puppy.”

A face palm or ten was not even going to begin to cover how she felt knowing she was going to have to explain this mess once Anya and Raven woke.

 

 


	7. It’s Dark Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hounds don't exactly come house trained and we learn more about Lexa and Clarke's bond

 

 

“So let me just get this straight-”

“More like let me run this bi you.” Clarke muttered. Though of course Anya heard her and shot her a glare but then thought better of it and directed the look towards her sister instead.

Raven chuckled, “Chill Anya, let’s see how this _pans_ out,” she smirked at the blonde who gave her a high five, “We need to ace-cess the situation,”

While Raven and Clarke cracked up at their own cleverness Lexa rolled her eyes. Of course Raven would be the first to bond with her resident demon or blood of Hades or Persephone or maybe it was Hades _and_ Persephone. Point being it was still pretty early for Lexa considering her rude awakening just three hours ago. She was going to need some major coffee if she even wanted to think about getting any class work done today.

Lexa cleared her throat once the laughs had died down a bit, “Now that you all are quite done clowning around, I believe Anya was trying to say that she needs a review of everything that has…”

Lexa could practically feel Anya thinking _‘ho don’t do it,’_ in her direction,

“...trans-pired.”

The grad student couldn’t help her shaking shoulders as Clarke’s joy reached her both vocally in her laugh and also through their shared bond. Raven, who had never really stopped giggling continued her chuckles much to the amusement of Ellasus and Atrom’Etus, or rather Wells and Atom, on the couch.

Anya threw her hands up in the universal sign of defeat and joined the two relatively sensible people left in the room. Although one had kind of hypnotized her not too long ago but she was willing to forgive that when her only other choice of companionship were manically laughing at their own stupid jokes.

She sighed leaning on the arm of the couch, “Everyone good now? We all got that out of our systems?”

“Haha, yeah just hah! Transpired,” Anya couldn’t help her own smile as Raven fell into her lap still occasionally giggling away. Clarke had taken to sitting on the lush carpet with Lexa beside her on her bean bag chair.

“Ok now, back to the matter at hand...demon? You expect me and Raven to believe that Clarke is a demon who Aden summoned? That Clarke is some kind of half demon half flying gryphon who has ‘bonded’ to you whatever the hell that means?”

Clarke and Lexa’s eyes met for just a moment before turning back to Anya

“Yea.”

“Uh huh.”

Anya eyed them in disbelief, “And Lexa and our family line descends from some kind of really powerful tribe lead by a Commander of some sort?”

“Yup.”

“That’d be correct.”

“And basically we’re from this long line of, for lack of a better word, god-like ancestry, Clarke is royalty, this guy that brainwashed us is also royalty and he’s gay for the curly haired boy band wannabe who apparently has wings?”

Lexa and Clarke nodded from their positions on the couch watching as Raven moved from Anya’s lap to plop down looking incredulous on the armchair, eyeing the corners of the room like she was waiting for hidden cameras to jump out as if they were somehow in  a wacky revival of that old Punk’d show.

Anya noted disturbingly that  their friends faces remained deadly serious. Raven twisted her body so she faced the two calm young women, “So how does this whole demon bond thing work exactly?”

“Well…” Lexa trailed off moving to stand and removed her shirt to reveal the new addition to her abdominal area. Understanding Clarke stood as well and took off her own shirt. The fact that she had forgone a bra wasn’t lost on Anya who immediately averted her eyes to the ceiling or Raven who let out a low whistle.

“ _Damn_ now that’s what I call curves in all the right places.” Anya slapped her girlfriend on the arm, on Lexa’s behest while the grad student grabbed her shirt back off the floor and did her best to cover Clarke’s modesty.

Seeing as most of them were considered to be what the humans call ‘nude’ in their true forms, Atom and Wells barely moved to bat an eye.

**_‘You humans and your clothing.’_ **

_‘Is now really the time to bring this up again?’_

**_‘I’m just saying at least our coverings are made to be functional at the very least. Although I must say I am a fan of you in your leather pants-’_ **

“SOooo the bond! Raven didn’t you want to know about the bond? Yes? Yes!” the others were more than a bit confused at Lexa’s flushed skin, Clarke’s shameless smirk and the abruptness of her exclamation but then again Anya knew how much of a gay puddle her sister could be around pretty girls. Literally just a rainbow colored mush. It was almost embarrassing really but she guessed some girls dug it.

Newly clothed Clarke rest a hand on Lexa’s forearm with a small pat., “In your terms, the bond we forged-”

Anya cut in, “We?”

“Lexa and I-, this bond as physically manifested through those ‘tattoos’ as Lexa calls them, the bond allows me to remain here as long as we reinforce it whenever I begin to weaken.”

Raven perked up at that, “Well that sounds simple then right? If you stop reinforcing it won’t you eventually be able to go home with these two wackaboos?” she asked gesturing to Wells and Atom.

Wells sat up then rubbing his hands together, a somewhat nervous tick he always had, “In essence that would sound probable but the problem lies in the incantation that summoned Chy’klar or Clarke here.” he explained

“If she had come here through a portal like we did it wouldn’t be a problem but the incantation tethers her to this place until the summoner releases her or she fulfills the terms of the summons.”

“If Clarke were to stop reinforcing the bond and let it weaken to the extent that she is called back to the original seal  in the basement, there is a slim chance she would be able to navigate back to our realm. More likely is that she would end up lost in Limbo.”

Atom shivered, pressing himself subconsciously closer to Wells. The few  that come back from there usually beg for the end of their existence. As a harpy he had seen more of the realms than either of his friends. His species because of their speed in the sky were often drafted for sending messages among the realms of their world.

“I’m gonna guess from Justin Timberlake over here that Limbo is a big no-no?” Raven hesitantly pet the mop of curly hair and Wells shot her a smile at the attempt of comfort.

“No no?”, Clarke cocked her head as she was prone to do.

Lexa almost thought her mouth had betrayed her and cooed at how adorable Clarke’s action was but the sound actually came from Raven.

Wells turned to his friend thoughtfully, “I think the bird is trying to denote a negative quality Chy’klar.”

“It’s a bit more than just negative but yes, and Ellasus I know it seems strange but just because she is named for a bird does not make her one.” Clarke corrected

“Oh!” At that the descendant of Poseidon grew red in the face, “I am terribly sorry that was horribly rude of me.”

“Aw it’s no problem big guy, how about you lay off the glowy eye mind tricks on me and my girl and we can call it even.”

“You call that even?” Anya grumbled

“An come on, you can’t stay mad at them they’re practically puppies!”

She rolled her eyes but the twitch of her mouth told Raven that despite this new brand of crazy Anya wasn’t really too annoyed. Although it could be too early to tell, honestly they both may just be in a state of shock. It would definitely be more believable than them just going along with this wacky plot that might as well have been out of a fanfiction…

“Speaking of puppies was that like actual cerberus? Like legit three headed guard dog of the underworld cerberus?” Raven asked with childlike glee. Sure Bellamy was the history buff but the days he spent reading stories of epic quests and battles to Raven and Octavia when they were younger had always lit a tiny bit of love for classical mythology in her heart.

Clarke nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, he’s a big old softy though would hardly harm a fly...Do you guys smell something burning?”

Lexa’s brow furrowed as she made to stand, “I could have sworn I didn’t turn the stove on,”

“Uhhh,” Atrom’etos gestured to one of the higher windows in the building where Cerberus was floating above their heads, gleefully chewing on Lexa’s iron curtain rod, “I assume that is not the stove?”

“What! Get down from there! He can fly too!?  How did he make the curtain catch on fire!?”

Ellsaus turned and focused his thoughts towards the only other two that could hear him, **_‘Chy’klar, should we mention that his drool can often contain fire and brimstone when he gets excited?’_ **

_"_ HE DROOLS FIRE AND BRIMSTONE!?”

The three flinched and all at once realized, right Lexa could hear them too because of the bond with Clarke.

Clarke sheepishly cast Lexa a smile, **_‘Probably should have mentioned that earlier?’_ **

 

\--

 

Once the issue of the burning curtains was stemmed by Atom going to put the dog that could apparently levitate back on his leash, and Wells controlling the water from the humid atmosphere to put out her now singed drapes, there was really only one major thing left to do.

“We have to get Chy’klar back to this Aden so he can finish the incantation and find out how we can set her free so she can come back home.” Wells decided. It seemed the only logical choice but Clarke’s growling, while it did _things_ to Lexa stopped the older boy in his tracks. He put up his hands warily probably now noticing just how fondly Clarke seemed attached to Lexa. Not that it brought a smug smile to the grad student’s  face or anything.

 **_‘I’m_ ** **not** **_leaving Lexa.’_ **

“Clarke,” Lexa rest a reassuring hand on her tense bicep, “ _no one_ is making you leave.” she glared pointedly at Wells and Atom.

The latter jumped in to hurriedly explain before and reacted harshly, “Yes, no one is making you leave. She can’t anyway even after she’s free of the incantation.”

“...Define can’t.” Raven queried. Surely with all their weird voodoo tricks and flaming puppies the word ‘can’t’ shouldn’t be anywhere in their vocabulary.

Wells interjected calmly, “What he means is the summoner bond is a crucial part of the incantation. Without it what you would call a demon like say a kin of Ares for example, with bad anger issues, could easily be summoned subsequently end up killing the summoner and probably go on a rampage. The bond is to prevent this from happening. A failsafe of sorts made by your kind after one too many tragedies. The bond seeks to limit our power and make us almost reliant on the one that summoned us. It acts as the tether that keeps us here and if not dissolved properly, well it would end badly for our kind. ”

“For instance, if the owner of the bond, which is almost always the summoner, were to die then the summoned one would be left to go weak and eventually have to traverse Limbo to try and get back home. So, the problem here lies in the fact that Lexa is not the summoner. After Aden finishes the incantation and Clarke fulfilled whatever task he desired the bond, if it were on him, would have disappeared leaving Clarke back in our dimension the same as before she was brought here. In this case because the bond is on his kin it is still possible for it to disappear but highly unlikely. The fact is this hasn’t happened enough times for us to draw any accurate conclusions from it.”

“So what you’re saying is...this bond may never go away? My little sister will be stuck, and no offense, with this demon lady for the rest of her life?” Anya interjected clearly not quite on board with the whole demon or demi-god or whatever Clarke was, who was tied essentially to her sister’s soul.

“That would be the most likely outcome. There is only one case I can remember where the bond disappeared despite not being on the summoner but in that instance the gorgon was tied to the summoner’s twin which is why, with Lexa being related to Aden by blood, there is a chance for it to be absolved.”

Raven got up, jittery with all this new information of demi-gods and cerberus and bonds. Her mind, very steeped in science and facts was having a hard time processing the fact that those stories of things that go bump in the night may not entirely have been just stories, “So then I’m assuming we don’t know what will happen if this thing doesn’t absolve?”

“If the bond doesn’t absolve by Aden finishing the incantation and releasing her from the duties he summoned her for, Clarke will not be able to ever stray too far without some form of contact from Lexa. That isn’t the most risky part though.”

Pulling on his left thumb was a common tell Ellasus had. It wasn’t necessarily a sign of his nerves more so of his concern. In this case though it was hardly unwarranted. There was after all a reason why they were trying their best to be as sneaky as possible by having Ellasus return every few days and making their friends find excuses for Chy’klar’s continued absence. That reason simply put was...Thelonious and Ab’i would not take kindly to the news that Chy’Klar would be for the most part anchored here.

Lexa’s brow furrowed quickly catching on to the growing feelings of dread coming from the girl beside her, “Clarke?”

Anya, more than exasperated at this point let out a breath and stopped her girlfriend from making a permanent mark in Lexa’s floor with her pacing, “Enough with the frowny faces of doom. Just explain whatever the hell it is that’s going to happen so we can head down to Aden and get this shit squared away, no matter what I’m not letting anything bad affect my sister so spill.”

Wells swallowed, “Put plainly, there would be no way for us to keep this bond from Ab’i.”

“Ab’i, who the fuck are they?” Anya pouted confused.

“Ab’i is,” Clarke muttered, finally speaking up, “...my mother, and I’m afraid she’s never been a fan of humans.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: We hope you guys understand this mess we made and sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Mac: Even we have a bit of trouble understanding it sometimes, but hey at least we finally updated ;)


End file.
